1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording/reproducing apparatus and an optical recording/reproducing method using a mode-locked laser.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, there has been disclosed a technique in which data that has been subjected to high density recording is reproduced by irradiating a disc on which the data is recorded with pulsed reproduction light at the time of reading the data therefrom (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. HEI04-325948 (paragraph [0014])).
The above-mentioned technique relates to a data reproducing method. Meanwhile, a recording method using a pulse-emission type laser light source has been studied.
For example, there has been studied a new recording method (rose-type micro-reflector) of performing pseudo multi-layer recording by recording a blank cartridge on a recording medium by irradiating a recording medium with a short-pulse laser light having a high intensity at a constant frequency with the use of a pulse-emission type mode-locked laser in place of a continuous-emission type laser light source. Pulse laser light from the mode-locked laser can attain a significantly high optical density for optical recording, and thus is suitable for optical information recording.